Liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light emitting displays (OLEDs) and other opto-electronic displays often require the use of glass substrates having at least one surface that is substantially free of scratches and other defects. For example, LCD displays and photovoltaic glasses, typically require glass substrates with pristine surfaces that are substantially free of inorganic particles and scratches (i.e., defects). Unfortunately, the production of such glass substrates typically requires multiple steps of surface scoring, glass splitting, edge grinding and polishing, each of which could generate a large number of glass particles that can travel at a certain speed to impact the quality area of the glass surface. The flying particles can scratch the glass surface, leaving permanent damage, or adhere to the glass surface with a sufficiently strong bond that would survive subsequent washing and cleaning steps. Such residual glass particles on the glass surface can lead to defects in coatings and/or semiconductor devices, such as transistors, deposited on the glass in downstream processes.
In addition, glass substrates may be shipped from a substrate fabrication factory to a substrate user at a different location. In shipping glass substrates from one location to another, multiple glass sheets may be packed into a container. Even though the glass containers may be sealed, particles and other contaminants may nonetheless come into contact with the quality surface area of the sheet, causing unwanted surface damage.
Conventional methods for protecting glass article surfaces include the use of paper, plastic films, coatings such as polysaccharides, surfactants, and the like. Some specific glass surface protective methods include, for example, the use of polymer films or papers formulated with fatty amides, such as erucamide. However, these methods suffer from various drawbacks. The polymer films or papers can leave an organic residue after removal of the paper or film from the surface of the glass. The residues are migratory organic compounds, originating mostly from the fatty amide, that can be difficult to remove by washing. The residual fatty amide present on the glass surface after washing can cause a mura effect and, in some instances, cause or enhance the formation of stains on the glass surface.
Therefore, alternative methods for protecting the surface of glass articles during finishing, packaging, and transportation are disclosed herein.